


Of Childhood Years

by aniweb



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: Childhood Friends Mikayuu, Childhood Mikayuu, Fluff, Jealous!Yuu, Krul owns an Italian restaurant, M/M, Mama Krul, Papa Guren, SingleParent!AU, So far not much plot, Teacher Mito, Teacher Shinya, Very fluffy, background Gureshin, basically an outlet for all of my domestic and modern day headcanons, just fluffy, not the focus of the story but it's there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniweb/pseuds/aniweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the doors of preschool, two very different people are wishing their children goodbye. Krul Tepes watches as a dark haired boy takes her child's hand and leads him inside. That's what starts it all.</p><p>Between the boys' attractive teacher, and an annoyingly persistent neighbor amongst other things, Guren and Krul will have their hands full, that's for certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly fluff without much of a plot at the moment, but I do hope you enjoy it. This is basically just how I put all of my domestic headcanons to use.

Yuu stared at the door of his classroom. His adoptive father looked down at him.  
"Go in." He prompted.  
The green eyed child met Guren's eyes."But Guren, won't you be lonely without me?"  
The man smiled, rolling his eyes a bit at the same time."I'll be fine." A few feet away, a short woman was trying to force her child in. The mussy haired blonde clung to her leg.  
"Mom, I don't want to go!"  
She sighed, keeping up her effort to pry him away. "Mika, I'll be back later. It's only for a few hours."  
Yuu glanced over at the kid. Giving his father a last squeeze for good luck, he trotted over to him. He pulled his arm."Hey! I'm Yuu. Let's go. You can be my new friend!" He said without further explanation. Almost as if by magic, Mika was led into the classroom by the bold boy.  
The woman's eyes were wide as she watched her son be carted off so easily, before she smiled, shaking her head. "Just that easy, huh?" A small chuckle left her lips as she turned to leave. Her thick heeled boots gave her an extra boost, but she still barely scraped five feet. Her thick pink hair was mostly let loose, aside from two ponytails she had made with black clips. Guren was momentarily speechless. He hadn't thought that Yuu would especially be clingy when he was taken to Preschool, but he wasn't expecting him to leave so easily either. A small smile graced his lips, however, and his dark purple eyes twinkled with mirth.  
"Crazy kid." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked off. He'd be back at a quarter to one.  
Inside the school, Mika looked over his shoulder.  
"I didn't get to say goodbye to my mo-"  
Yuu interrupted him."Don't worry, she'll be back. Guren promised me all the parents came back to pick us up." Mika was hesitant, but followed the boy who had declared himself a friend. Nervously making his way through the crowd of sticky fingered kids, he obediently followed Yuu. He tugged the ends of the sky blue hat he wore, pulling it tighter on his head, sticking close to the green eyed boy.  
By the end of the day, Mika was perfectly at ease. Mr. Hiragi, or as the man preferred, Shinya, was really nice, and the assistant teacher Mrs. Jujo was too. Mika especially liked how long and pretty her red hair was in its wavy ponytail. It was even longer than his mom's— and that was saying something. And then there was Yuu. Mika immediately latched onto him, intimidated by the amount of people in the room. Usually it was just him and his mom. He was just as he had presented himself to be— a friend. Mika was sad when the end of the day came. Still, he ran to the door to look for his mom. Yuu followed, though he was calmer. Guren had never let him down before. She picked Mika up and spun him around, surprisingly strong for her size.  
"Mika!" She exclaimed, a laugh bubbling in her throat. Mika giggled. "I told you I'd be back." She set him down, smiling as she gave him a small hug. Yuu watched a little ways away, smiling. Behind him, he felt a familiar pair of arms give him a bear hug. Yuu's smile widened.  
"Guren!" He turned, giving his dad a hug back. Bending down, he looked up at his son.  
"How was it?" He asked. Yuu's eyes were shining with excitement. Instead of answering, he grabbed his father's hand and led him over to Mika.  
"This is my new friend! His name is Mika, and he's a little nervous, so you can't scare him." He said unabashedly.  
Guren chuckled, smiling at Mika."Nice to meet you." He said. Mika scurried behind his mother's legs, peering out from the side.  
"Guren!" Yuu complained. "You scared him off!" He hopped over to Mika, dragging him out of hiding.  
"He's not so scary once you get to know him, promise." Mika stared at Yuu, not saying anything. In response to that, Yuu still smiled. "You'll see." Hearing a laugh, he looked up to see Mika's mom. Well, that's who he thought it was anyways. She looked nothing like Mika, but Yuu didn't look much like Guren either. The only thing they had in common was their hair color. For a moment, he faltered, before his carefree smile was back again. He beamed up at her.  
"Hello Miss Mika's mom!" She smiled, her fuchsia eyes warm.  
"Call me Krul."  
Yuu gave a mock salute."Will do, Krul." Running back over to Guren, he tugged his sleeve."Let's go. You said we could go get Dairy Queen after today, right?" Guren nodded, and as they walked out Yuu smiled over his shoulder at the blonde.  
"See you tomorrow Mika!"  
"Bye, Yuu-chan!"

•

In the car drive home Mika's mom wanted to know everything.  
"Are your teachers nice?"  
"Yes mom."  
"And nobody gave you a hard time?"  
"Yes, mom. It was fine. You don't have to be so worried."  
She sighed, but smiled."I know, but you're my son. I have a right to worry." She shouted a profanity at another driver, atop her phone book. She had to sit on it so she could see over the dash. "Who's this 'Yuu-chan?'"  
Mika smiled."My new friend. He was the best. He introduced me, and didn't leave me alone at all!" Krul smiled.  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
At Dairy Queen, Yuu had managed to get copious amount of ice cream on his nose. He was doing his best to lick it off, and he stared determinedly down the bridge of his nose with crossed eyes. He batted away Guren's napkin clad hand.  
"I got it!" He managed to get a drop of the vanilla as it dribbled down and onto his lips. Guren raised his eyebrows, but smiled.  
"No you don't." He darted in, wiping away the sticky substance.  
"Guren!" Yuu complained.  
"Eat your ice cream." Guren fired back, poking his side teasingly. Yuu grumpily stuck his spoon back in his butterfinger blizzard. Taking a bite, he glared at his father with as much venom as one in this situation could muster.  
"If you had just let me have one more try-"  
Guren waved his spoon in a motion to cut Yuu off."You've had ten tries. Your tongue can't reach that far, plain and simple." Yuu sighed.  
"Fine. So, what did you do while I was gone?"  
"Celebrated."  
Yuu pouted."Stupid Guren." He muttered under his breath. The man smiled, reaching across the table to ruffle Yuu's hair. Guren took another bite of his ice cream.  
“I just laid around the apartment, kid.”  
Yuu smiled.“Were you bored without me?” He asked, a smug tone creeping into his voice.  
Guren grinned, a playful gleam in his violet eyes.“Hardly. I enjoyed the quiet.” This got Yuu’s feathers all ruffled again, making Guren laugh as his son complained. He had missed him. It was strange not to have Yuu making a mess somewhere in the apartment. True, he didn’t have to clean it up, but he liked it when the boy presented him with drawings and things. He had read in a parenting book that it was good for him to craft and play so much. It helped with motor skills. The football had laid in the corner, abstaining from crashing into things for a few hours. He was glad Yuu only went four days a week. He didn’t know how he was going to handle Kindergarten. He was growing up so fast.  
Apparently Yuu had moved on from his rant, and he noticed his dad wasn’t especially tuned in to what he was saying.  
“Hey, Guren! Are you even listening?” The man focused his eyes back on Yuu.  
“Oh- what? Yes. Totally.” He said, fumbling over his words. “But you should probably repeat what you just said. Just for good measure, you know.” Yuu knew what this entailed, and smiled smugly. He had gotten him then.  
“I was saying that I really hope I get to see Mika tomorrow. He was fun, once he stopped being so shy. His hair is so fluffy and blonde. It’s so cool, Guren.” The man smiled.  
“He didn’t seem to have stopped, necessarily.” Guren mused, thinking of the way he had hid behind that woman-Krul’s-legs. “Just got more comfortable around you.” Yuu sighed.  
“Whatever. No matter what he ‘necessarily’” Yuu had to say the word slowly, the sounds clunky and new on his tongue, and he made air quotations. “did, he was still nice. We’re friends, you know.” Yuu said, not recalling nor caring that he had already told Guren this. Guren smiled.  
“I’m glad he’s your friend. Now eat up, your ice cream is melting and I have to get started on dinner soon if you want lasagna at a reasonable hour.” Yuu gave a mock salute like he did with Krul, devouring the rest of the treat as Guren watched. He really loved the kid.

•

As they pulled into their parking spot at the townhouse, Mika got out to open his mother’s door. Krul smiled at Mika, kissing the top of his head.  
“Thank you, Mika.” The blonde beamed up at her, though he was gaining on her in height far too quickly for her comfort.  
“You’re welcome.” He chirped back, half bouncing up to the front step, and frowning when he saw the bouquet of roses sitting there with a card attached.  
“Mo-om!” Mika called. “I think that creepy man from down the street left you another gift!” The woman’s eyes narrowed, and she stomped over to the steps, snatching the flowers up and skimming over the card. She read to the end, where it was signed with an immaculate signature.

From, Ferid Bathory

She walked over to the nearby trash can, shoving the flowers inside and ripping up the card. Something resembling a growl left her lips as she stared down at the remains, before the lid shut. She scowled.  
“Let’s go inside, Mika.” She took his hand, and he stumbled a bit as she pulled him indoors. She always got into a bad mood whenever something concerning Ferid happened. On the matt at the front door, she slipped off her boots, and Mika his grass stained sneakers.  
“I have to go make dinner.” She said, gaze softening a little as she looked at her son. “Do you need anything, or will you be fine?” Mika smiled, squeezing her hand.  
“I’ll be okay. What are we having for dinner?” He asked, hat still remaining on his head. He didn’t like to take it off. He liked the color, plus it kept his bushy hair tamed. Somewhat. Krul smiled.  
“I was thinking meatloaf and mashed potatoes.” Mika’s smile widened. He loved the meal, especially the potatoes. He liked grains in general, actually. He ran off to play, romping up the stairs. Though he busied himself with the train set he had gotten for his birthday, he could hear his mother mutter profanities downstairs. The pink haired woman mumbled a curse for every peel she shaved off of a potato, and then when she mashed them, every time she brought the utensil down. Ferid was becoming a bigger nuisance by the day. He continued to court her, even as she did her best to avoid him. She knew Mika didn’t like him. Apparently he annoyed the little boy. The thought made her smile, even as she let another cuss loose. Mika rammed his trains together, making sound effects at the same time as the doorbell rang.  
“Mika, could you get that?” Krul called, setting the temperature for the meatloaf. “See who it is first!” She said, hearing the boy's footsteps as he came back down.  
Mika walked to the door, pulling the step stool they kept near over so he could peer out the peephole. He sighed when he saw a irritatingly familiar head of silver, tied back with a red ribbon.  
“Mom, it’s Ferid!” Krul cussed yet again, extra loud.  
“Thump on the door a few times really loudly, and yell that I’m not available!” Mika nodded, throwing his weight on the wooden thing a few times. Instead of feeding him the excuse, he used his own variation.  
“Go away!” Krul smirked to herself in the kitchen, popping the meatloaf in and setting a timer. The man smiled.  
“I just wanted to see if your mother got my gift, Mikaela.” Mika frowned, thumping the door again.  
“It’s Mika!” Krul walked out of the kitchen, plucking Mika off the stool so she could look.  
“Check the trash, Ferid!” She snarled, bolting it and pulling her son away. The man was getting increasingly obnoxious with his efforts to court her. She paused for a moment, adding on. “Right where you belong!” Satisfied with her retaliation, she sighed, annoyed, and sent Mika back upstairs.  
Why wouldn’t he give up? She had made it very obvious she detested him, but since he caught sight of her the day she moved in a year ago he had continue to pester her. He seemed to think that if he was persistent enough, he would win her over. In truth, it just made her all the more annoyed.  
That night as they sat down for dinner, Mika went more in depth about his day. They had brand new crayons, and Yuu had drawn a dinosaur. Mika had drawn a cat. Krul listened intently. She wanted to be sure her son had a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, ready to go. This one gives you a bit more about Krul, and more fetus Mikayuu, so I hope you enjoy!

The next day, Yuu woke up early. The night previous, he had asked if he could sleep with Guren, as the green eyed boy was quite the snuggler. He wriggled out of his father’s arms and went down the hall to the kitchen, pulling a chair from the dinner table for him to stand on. He reached up into the cupboard, little hand grasping around for the bread. His fingers closed around it, and he yanked it to the counter. It landed on it’s side—a little squished—and Yuu grinned. He dragged the chair back to its original spot, and he grabbed two pieces of bread from the loaf. He stuck them in the toaster, tugging the switch down. He thought they might need a new one, and mentally reminded himself to tell Guren. The man was always forgetting to take care of these things.  
He walked over to the fridge, grabbing the jelly. Apricot for him, though Guren insisted it was gross. His father was, as Yuu put it, basic. He went for grape.  
“It flatters my eyes.” He responded, when Yuu asked why he liked it so much. Yuu had sighed, and Guren had laughed, batting his lashes. While he waited for it to toast, he crept down to the bathroom. Just his head was visible in the mirror, but that was enough. He leaned forward, putting water on his serious case of bedhead in an attempt to tone it down. One stubborn piece kept popping up, much to his annoyance. Yuu scowled in the mirror, but hopped back down, hearing his toast pop up. He gave up on his hair. Pulling out his Cars plate, he put the bread on it and withdrew a butter knife from the silverware drawer. He slathered the toast with a substantial amount of the stuff, before putting the jelly on. Everything tasted better with butter on it, in his opinion at least.  
As he ate, he fantasized about school. Besides seeing Mika, he really liked it there. The big blocks they had were fun to build with, and he liked to crash into them and make it all fall down. Mr. Hiragi had gotten a little mad when he did that, but the boy didn’t mind. The fun was worth it. He wondered if he could get Mika to join him in that activity today.  
He ate his toast, smearing his lips with the sticky jam. He wrinkled his nose, not liking the feeling. He licked most of it off, though a few bits remained in the corner of his mouth. He pulled up a chair, climbing on top to check the time. 7:00. He sighed. Preschool didn’t start until 8:30. He didn’t know what to do now. Guren tended to be grumpy when he woke him up early (his father was not a morning person). He settled for going into the living room and turning on the T.V. He kept the volume low, sitting almost directly in front of the screen. He wanted to see Mika.

•  
It wasn’t quite the same situation in the Tepes household. Krul was one for early starts. She cooked eggs, sprinkling some spinach and peppers in hers. Ham and cheese was all MIka cared for. She had that set out, before she went to wake her son up. Mika was sprawled in his bed, limbs splayed at every angle. The sheets covered him in a haphazard mess. His mouth hung open, drool on his face. Krul giggled, walking over and shaking the blonde. He groaned, blinking one sky blue eye at his mom.  
“Can I sleep in today?” He asked, words a little slurred with sleep. The woman kissed his forehead, shaking her head.  
“Nu-uh. We have some errands to run before I take you today. Tomorrow I’ll let you.” Mika groaned again, mumbling something incoherent as he stumbled out of bed. Krul had laid out his clothes for today already. She helped him out of his pajamas, pulling on a red t-shirt and jeans along with a pair of black velcro tennis shoes. Mika grabbed his hat from the chair by his bed too. It wasn’t frigid, but there was a bit of a bite to the air. Besides, Mika liked his hat. Krul left him to brush his hair and teeth, going to finish preparing breakfast. She set out juice for Mika, and water for herself.  
Her son eventually found his way to the table, still rather disoriented by the look of his actions. It wasn’t even until halfway through the meal that he managed conversation.  
“What errands do we have to run?” He asked. Krul ticked them off on her fingers.  
“I have to sign off on a couple deliveries that are coming in this morning, I need to make a deposit at the bank, and I have to get more bread if we want to keep making sandwiches.” Mika nodded. It was nothing new, but he still wanted to be sleeping.  
“Can I sleep in the car?” Krul shook her head.  
“If I let you do that, you’ll be too dazed for school.” She popped in the last of her eggs, and her son did the same soon after. She cleared the plates, setting them in the sink, and grabbed her keys. Mika trailed after her, hopping in the car. Krul checked to be sure his seatbelt was on right, before getting in herself. It wasn’t the newest model, a 2009 Ford Focus, but Krul kept it exquisitely nice. The grey paint always shone, and the leather interior was never dirty. She considered it uncivilized to have an unkempt vehicle, especially in her particular line of work.  
Krul managed a chain of fancy italian places in the state. It went by the name of Il Migliore, and Mika ate there often. He was partial to the alfredo, though Krul went for shrimp risotto. She pulled up to the one nearest them, and got out. Mika unbuckled, following suit.  
“Who’s working today?” He asked, as Krul took his hand to walk through the parking lot. Everybody knew Mika, especially at this particular location, but she figured she could never be too safe.  
“Crowley, (purple haired one), (grey haired one), (goth nice one), and Chess.” Mika nodded, his lips curling up into a smile. He swung his mother’s hand in his.  
“Can we eat here tonight?” He asked, staring up at his mother. Krul nodded.  
“It should be busy, so we might be there a while.” Krul warned. Mika smiled.  
“I don’t mind, as long as I’m with you!” He chirped. The woman smiled back, as they walked in. Crowley greeted them at the door.  
“The guy’s out back. Careful, he’s got a lot of garlic there.” Krul sighed. It was really a rather bad idea to take on a chain of Italian places when she was so very allergic to the seasoning. Still, she managed. Mika waved at Crowley.  
“Hey, kid.” The man said with a smile, crouching down to the boy’s level. He was tall, more than average, and he dwarfed the child—as well as his boss, but the man knew she was no pushover. He had seen guys who tried to slack off on her fired before he could blink.  
“Hi Crowley!” He said, and the two started to talk as Krul headed for her office. She grabbed the mask hanging on the wall, like what dentists used, and situated it on her face. The company who transported ingredients for them was used to the ‘crazy pink haired woman’ who ran the place by now. Chess fell in step behind her. Though the girl was slight, she had muscles hidden under her uniform, and was usually the one to help Krul carry the deliveries.  
She went out the back door, seeing someone setting boxes on the walk outside. The purple haired girl went to work as Krul went to talk. The man handed her a clipboard and a pen.  
“Just sign off here and we can go.” Krul nodded, though didn’t do anything yet. She walked over to the goods, carefully inspecting for any blemishes or mold. Seemingly satisfied, she printed a neat signature on the sheet.  
“Thank you.” She said with a cordial smile, before going to help her employee. The man nodded, and turned back to his truck.  
Once the two had gotten everything inside, Krul turned to the girl.  
“Thanks for your help. I’ll be back in a bit, but I have to take Mika to school.” Chess smiled at her.  
“Alright miss. See you then.” She busied herself with unpacking while Krul made her way back to the entrance, where she saw Crowley teaching her son how to make a hat out of his napkin. She laughed to herself, seeing Mika so obviously fascinated.  
“And then you just fold this here.” He instructed. “And voila!” He smiled. “The perfect cap.” The paper had been folded into a triangular shape, which Mika placed on top of his other hat.  
“That’s so cool!” He exclaimed. As he saw his mom approaching, he took it off and held it in his hands. “Mom! Mom! Look at what Crowley showed me how to do!” She smiled.  
“That’s great, Mika. I bet when you come back later, you can do even more.” He nodded eagerly as his mom took his hand and led him out.  
“See you later!” Crowley chuckled, standing back up and staring after the boy.  
“See you then.” He agreed, going back to work. He had to get the restaurant ready for opening.

•

Guren could hardly contain Yuu in the car. The kid wouldn’t stop bouncing around, a big grin on his face. Normally, he would’ve found his exuberance cute, but he was still tired. He hadn’t finished his tea yet. The thermos sat in a cup holder. Inside was eighteen ounces of the strongest and most caffeinated Earl Gray Guren had found to date. He raised the cup to his lips as the car puttered at a red light.  
“Are we almost there, Guren?” Yuu asked from the backseat. He wasn’t quite tall enough to see adequately out the windows, even perched on his carseat. He didn’t normally pay attention to his surroundings either, so it was hard to tell if those cluster of trees they had just passed meant they were close to the bank, or that Target near McDonalds.  
Guren chuckled at his question. What a kid thing to do.  
“Yeah. Just a few more blocks.” Yuu hummed to himself in delight. The radio played in the background, though most of that blurred in Guren’s mind. Though the man was a personal trainer, he still couldn’t bring himself to crawl out of bed before ten. Voluntarily, anyways. His workout regime kept him in good shape, however, so he figured he deserved a little extra sleep.  
As he pulled into the lot, Yuu began to unbuckle his seatbelt.  
“Hold up, I’m not parked yet.” Guren admonished, his voice sterner than it would be normally. Yuu tended to be reckless with cars, and he hoped he would grow out of it. The boy paused, green eyes flashing for a moment.  
“Sorry, dad.” He mumbled, sitting on his hands while he waited for the man to finish. As he did so, he turned his head back to his son.  
“You’re okay now. C’mon, let’s go in.” Yuu automatically reverted back to his happy state, smiling as he undid his seatbelt and pushed the door open. Guren followed, the boy practically skipping into school. He was determined to see Mika. He pushed open the door, and knocked into a man with hair so blonde it was almost white.  
“Sorry Mr. Hiragi!” He piped, before running off down the hall and to the classroom. The man chuckled, looking to Guren.  
“He’s yours, right?” He asked. The ravenette was almost drooling as he turned to meet his gaze. His fair hair framed his handsome features marvelously, whilst his eyes were drawn to the ice blue pools of color that were his eyes. Guren managed a nod, still staring.  
“Uh, yeah. His name’s Yuu.” The so called ‘Mr. Hiragi’ nodded. He held out a hand.  
“I’m Shinya Hiragi. Pleased to meet you.” Dear lord, even his name was beautiful.  
“Guren Ichinose.” He responded, shaking his hand. Shinya jumped as he heard a crash coming from the room. The man sighed, but smiled good naturedly.  
“I’m afraid I have to go—see you later, Guren.” He responded, hurrying off to the room. Yuu’s father was left staring after him, dumbstruck. He really didn’t think such a thought would have ever crossed his mind, but Guren had to admit it. Yuu’s teacher was fine. 

•

Mr. Hiragi burst through the doors as Yuu stood in the rubble of his block-castle. Mika was at his side, blue eyes wide.  
“Yuu-chan! We’re going to get in trouble!” The other boy shook his head.  
“We’ll be fine. I just knocked the castle over.” He did this kind of thing at the apartment quite a bit, and Guren didn’t get mad at him. Well, at least not when nothing broke. One time he had knocked a vase of flowers over. They were gifts to Guren from some admirer from work. The glass vase had completely shattered. Now they used plastic.  
Shinya looked a bit irritated, but not horribly so.  
“You guys scared me.” He told them with a small sigh. “Please be more careful in the future. I would hate for one of you to be hurt.” In truth, he didn’t really care about them knocking their creation over. Sure, it had made a noise, but everything in here was plastic. The worst they could do was knock the bookshelf over or fall on one of the scattered pieces. No, what vexed him was having to leave Yuu’s father, Guren. The man was extremely attractive, and in all honesty, Shinya was hoping for a date. He really didn’t go out often. Half the time he was too drained from work. As a result, his evenings usually consisted of a quick meal, and a book. He had a rule about cooking.  
If it couldn't be made in fifteen minutes or less, he didn’t need it. He was pretty sure that might have to change if he didn’t find some new recipes soon, however. There were only so many different brands of store bought macaroni and cheese, after all. Yuu nodded, though his eyes sparked with mischief.  
“Okay Mr. Hiragi!” He ran off with Mika, though the blonde still looked wary of being shouted at. He didn’t want to get in trouble. If he did that, his mom might not take him to the restaurant tonight. Though his mom’s cooking was good, he really didn’t want left overs. They were nothing next to the stuff at Migliore. Plus, he wanted to see Crowley. As he thought of the man, he remembered what he had taught him this morning. He gasped in surprise and delight, throwing Yuu off balance and making him stumble as he tugged him over to the table, where he grabbed a napkin.  
“Look at what I can do!” He shouted, excited. Yuu looked confused, but did as the other asked without question. His green eyes widened to the size of saucers as he stared at the boy. The finished hat came out sloppy, and not nearly as good as Crowley’s, but Yuu was still enamored with it. Mika plopped it on Yuu’s head, from his vantage point a handful of inches above him. It sank into the boy’s messy black locks, and Yuu grinned.  
“Thanks Mika!” He said, patting it gingerly like he was afraid he would break it. He looked  
back at him. “Can you teach me how?” He asked. Mika nodded, and they stayed like that for a while, delighting in each other’s company.

•

That day, when the parents came to pick kids up, Shinya waited with Yuu and Mika. He wanted to see Guren again, and he figured if he stayed with his kid, he’d have a good shot at that. Yuu and Guren didn’t seem to be related biologically, and Shinya wondered if the man had adopted. Or maybe he had had a relative who died, and took in his kid. Either way, Shinya was enjoying the idea of seeing him again.  
The man showed up, talking with the woman Shinya remembered as Mika’s mother. Her long pink hair trailed behind her. It was polite discussion, and Guren was taken by surprise as Yuu glomped him.  
“Guren! Look at what I can do!” He bowed his head, displaying the trio of boats he had managed to stuff onto it. The man laughed.  
“That’s great, kid.” Yuu nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! Mika showed me how!” Krul smiled, thinking of Crowley’s teaching from the morning. Mika bounded over to his mom, tugging on her shirt sleeve. She bent down, and he whispered in her ear, cupping his hands around his moving lips. She smiled and nodded.  
“If his father says it’s alright.” Mika ran back over to Yuu.  
“Yuu-chan! Do you want to come to dinner with us tonight?” The boy asked, blue eyes shining with excitement. “It’ll just be at the restaurant, but I promise it’s really good!” Yuu looked to Guren pleadingly.  
“Pleaase dad?” He said, stretching the word out. Guren had to think for a moment. He had a client early tomorrow, almost directly after he took Yuu to school, so he needed to go to bed early if he wanted to be in a good mood. Still, he figured he should let Yuu do this. After all, it was his first real friend, and Guren knew the two boys were really taking a shining to one another.  
“Sure.” He agreed, ruffling Ciel’s hair in his hand and sending the hats to the floor.  
“Dad!” Yuu complained, but the older ravenette could tell the other really wasn’t all that irritated with him.  
“What restaurant?” He asked, looking to Krul. They hadn’t gotten to the woman’s workplace in their short conversation. The woman smoothed her blouse out with her hands before speaking, almost like it was a ritual behavior.  
“Just the one I manage. An Italian place on Second Avenue. Il Migliore, if you’ve heard of it.” Guren gulped. No wonder she dressed so nicely. The establishment was the classiest place in town, and was a hot spot for anniversaries and prom dates. He would have to break out some of his more formal attire.  
“Ah, I see.” Guren said, a bit nervous around the woman now. “Would six work for you guys?” Krul nodded, smiling cordially.  
“That’d be great. See you then.” Guren walked away, though not before flashing a smile at the teacher standing close by. He almost wished he was coming with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, that's a wrap. I've got a bit of Gureshin for you. Do you guys like the bit about Krul's little allergy? ;)) Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter! Excuse any formatting/typos/grammar mistakes, please. My apologies if it's not the best, I'm still pretty new to this. I don't know if every chapter will be this long, but this is just kind a sample for the whole thing. I hope you liked it!


End file.
